


I have you

by Amie33



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex looked up at the clock. It was late already, and Matt hadn’t come back home yet. She wasn’t worried, she knew how it worked on set - you knew when the filming started, but you had no idea when it was going to end. Matt had told her they would wrap important scenes today, and it was surely taking more time than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisziny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisziny/gifts), [MattSmithIsSexy (MattexIsSexy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattexIsSexy/gifts).



> A little piece of fluff I wrote a week ago. It started as a way to try to cheer up Claudia who was having a bad day, and thank Rach for her follow forever but I took too much time and decided to wait. So you can also take it as an apologize for the fic I posted two days ago.  
> Beta'd by Jenn

Alex looked up at the clock. It was late already, and Matt hadn’t come back home yet. She wasn’t worried, she knew how it worked on set - you knew when the filming started, but you had no idea when it was going to end. Matt had told her they would wrap important scenes today, and it was surely taking more time than expected.

The kettle whistled as the water boiled and Alex stopped it, pouring the hot liquid in a mug and adding the tea-bag. She took the cup with her, settling on the couch and wrapping herself in an afghan. She had no plan for tonight but watching the telly and sipping her tea while waiting for Matt to come back. She flicked through the channels until she found something she liked and blew steam away from her mug, leaning back against the couch comfortably.

She was having her second cup when she heard the door opening, and almost immediately slamming shut soundly. The bang was followed by cursing and Alex frowned. She craned her neck in the direction of the doorway and pushed the blanket off her shoulders. She could tell there was something wrong, just by the way his shoes bounced on the ground as he took them off.

“Bad day?” she asked when Matt finally appeared in the living-room. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and gave a faint smile to her.

“Yeah. Bad day.”

He threw his jacket on a chair and fell on the couch, sighing again while crossing his legs on the coffee table. He glanced briefly at the telly and winced, closing his eyes as Alex snuggled against his chest. She covered them both with the afghan and he smiled, wrapping his arm around her and nuzzling against her hair.

“Tea?” She held him her mug and he nodded, sipping at it and she could feel him relax against her. She looked at his fingers wrapped around the cup, and then she suddenly realized he had a bandage around one of them. She stroked his hand delicately while asking. “What have you done”?”

He looked down at his hand and sighed, shifting them slightly so he could put the mug of tea on the table. When it was done he pressed Alex closer against him, like he was looking for some comfort. “It got caught in a door.” She hissed as she imagined the pain. “It wasn’t so painful though, I had already worse. And nothing was broken. But we lost time, and we had to hide it from every scene... which was difficult, you know the Doctor, always gesturing...” Alex couldn’t help smiling as he executed while speaking, and it was really difficult imagining him keeping his hands calm while shooting. “We had to shoot the scene so many times I’ve lost the count.”

He sighed then for the third or maybe forth time tonight, his arms finally deciding they were better around her shoulders than flying aimlessly around her. Or maybe he was thinking of something so heavy that they seem to give in under the weight of it. “But it was just the beginning.” He continued. ”I tripped over a cable and a whole rank of cameras crashed on the floor.” She smiled at him, because she actually imagined the scene, or remembered it, because it was the kind of thing he was likely to do every once in a while. But she also knew he always felt embarrassed about it, and she had the feeling that today, it had been even more difficult for him.

“Jenna was upset too, I don’t know why, she wouldn’t tell and kept snapping me every time I tried to ask...” His brow raised in concern. “She’s not like that usually, do you think that I should text her or...”

“She’ll tell you when she’s ready. And maybe it was nothing. Maybe it was a bad day for her too?” She pats his chest and he crosses his fingers with hers over his heart.

“Okay,” he breathed out. He pauses for a while, glancing at the telly they had both forgotten without really _watching_ at it, lost in his thoughts.

“We had a power failure too. And we couldn’t shoot the scenes outside because it was raining like hell. And one of the cameraman went sick and had to leave. And we couldn’t find the script for the last scene, and it was late already, I think this was the first time I saw Steven so upset...” He stopped again and Alex didn’t say anything, waiting for the conclusion - because there was one, she could tell just by the way he was tormenting his lips.

“And the whole time, the coffee machine was broken down...” His tone was dramatic, and she had to stop herself from laughing. She kissed his chin instead, and he shivered slightly under her.

“It’s over.” She said, and it sounded like she was comforting a child after a nightmare, but it was what he looked like. “You’re home now.”

“Home...” He repeated her words and smiled down at her, running his hand in her hair. “How did you even happen to be home?”

She almost blushed at his words. Sometimes there was so much love and tenderness in his voice she thought she was dreaming them. “Dunno. You insisted.” She remembered the time when he was chasing her and she had refused for a long while, until she had finally given in to his advances and realized how silly she had been to have resisted so long. Whatever was between them had worked, was still working, even if sometimes she was afraid it would simply crumble away.

He must have seen her thoughts spinning in her head so he smiled, his reassuring smile he always gave her when she doubted, and kissed her gently on her lips. “I’m glad I have you.” He whispered against her lips and she nodded.

“I’m glad I have you too.”

He smiled, happy she confessed back, and kissed her a second time. When he pulled back he simply pressed her back against him, and they both lay still for a while, neither of them speaking, enjoying the simple fact of being together.

Finally she stretched a bit as the show on the telly ended. “Matt?” She shifted when he didn’t reply, to find his eyes closed and his breathing calm and steady. He was obviously sleeping.

She disentangled from his arms, took her mug of tea to put it on the sink and turned out the telly. Then she came back on the couch and pressed back against him, trying to find a comfortable position. He shifted a bit, letting her take the position she wanted and she smiled; even asleep he was trying to do whatever he could to make her feel good. She mentally hoped she was able to do the same - she tried, anyway, comforting him when he needed and making his days with her as good as she could.

She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly. Yes, she thought as she drifted away, that was home.

**_the end_ **


End file.
